In an X-ray imaging system of a medical X-ray machine, for example, an imaging range will be limited by a size of an X-ray detector, and often cannot present the needed information of object on the same image. Therefore, the prior art proposes an image stitching technology, by which an image of larger field of view may be obtained, so as to satisfy the imaging requirement.
However, the existing image stitching technology has some problems in practical operation. For example, the existing image stitching technology needs to depend on the doctor's personal experience too much to judge whether there is any stitching error and determine the specific position on which the error exists. Such method cannot ensure accuracy of image stitching. In addition, the judgment via the doctor's personal experience will also cost greater time and effort, reducing working efficiency.